Exist
by pluviophile
Summary: The last thing Tobias Eaton expects to find is to find a naked girl in his backyard. But of course, that's exactly what he finds. This girl can fight like a ninja and claims to be an angel from Heaven, sworn to protect Tobias at all costs from the "monsters". But who is she and why is she so utterly familiar?


**** The Divergent Trilogy belongs to Veronica Roth along with its characters and plot line. This fanfiction belongs to pluviophile, 2013. Please do not repost or recopy this story in any way, shape or form without pluviophile's permission. Okay. ****

_Author's Note: Hey guys, welcome to my new story. I got this idea while toying with the idea of angels and demons and stuff but less…dramatic. I don't know. It also is loosely based off the novel I'm writing (which I hope will be published next year). Help me out by leaving me a review and possibly a follow or favorite? (:_

**.o.O.o.**

**Tobias**

___The last thing eighteen-year-old Tobias Eaton expected to see on his summer vacation was a naked girl falling from the sky._

I saw the figure flailing in the air and hit the ground with a loud _boom_, causing the whole house to shake. I looked up from my book, _The Great Gatsby,_ arching an eyebrow in confusion. _What in the…?_ At first, thoughts of meteorites and the end of the world filled my mind, but I shook the thoughts from my head.I rushed to the window, only catching a glimpse of the creature out of the corner of his eye. A pang of bewilderment ran through me when I caught movement from the sprawled form on my backyard lawn. Without another thought, I rushed outside, curiosity getting the best of me. My mouth dropped open in astonishment.

Typically, I had more self-control and wouldn't have stared. But then again, it wasn't a normal day so far, so I guess I had a right to. It turns out that it wasn't a meteor or an asteroid but a _girl._ A _naked _girl. I gulped, my hormones clawing at my insides, but I stuffed them back down inside.

To say that she wasn't beautiful was an understatement. She sat up, gorgeous blue eyes looking around as if she was stuck in a trance. She stumbled up, giving me a full frontal view of her 'goods'. Well… she was certainly skinny with pointy angles rather than curves. She was extremely small in height and weight (and all other things). Her hair was blonde, not strawberry blonde, just _blonde. _Soon, she staggered over to me like a drunken seagull as if she had been on a boat for a very long time. Her mind cleared somewhat, and her eyes seemed to come into focus as she looked up at me.

"Hello. English is the language I should use, right?" her voice reminded me of some sort of haunting melody. It was so _eerie _yet utterly beautiful and remotely familiar. I gaped at her, my mouth sliding to the ground as I tried to focus only on her face.

"Uhh…"

"Unless you want me to speak in another language. Perhaps Spanish or—"

"_No_!" the last thing I wanted was for a girl to land smack dab in my yard. If she spoke another language I'd be good as dead. "Err, English is fine…" She almost seemed relieved before her blue eyes made their way past me to my house as she speculated it, looking around.

"Hmm…"

"Err, my name is Tobias."

"Oh, I'm Tris. Pleased to meet you." She boldly stepped towards me, stretching out her hand for him to shake. I hesitated before taking her tiny hand in mine in a quiet shake. And finally, biting my lip, I couldn't help but look down at her, pulling her body towards me mentally with my eyes. Oh geez. Noticing my stare, Tris just let out a breath with a sigh. My eyes met hers.

"Yeah…" she nodded. "I'm pretty confident about all this…" she nodded again, one hand resting on her hip as she peered at me. I didn't know what to say. Normally, a normal girl would have said something to me other than that, but this was not a normal day. Instead, all I could mutter was:

"Yeah. You should be." _Real smooth Tobias… _We stood in silence for a moment before I thought over the whole predicament. Me and a _naked _girl in my backyard. Err. "Do you want to like come inside… and put on some clothes…?" I asked, my voice stuttery and completely un-Tobias. She arched an eyebrow at me before nodding, as if mulling over the idea.

"Yeah."

And with that, we walked into the house, me fully clothed and her… not so much…


End file.
